(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a centrifugal pump, in particular for household appliances with a pump housing having an inlet, an outlet and a heating element to provide a flow channel that envelops the impeller of the pump and heating element.
(2) Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
In household appliances, such as dishwashers or washing machines, centrifugal pumps are normally used to circulate the cleaning liquid. To economize on separate heating elements, centrifugal pumps that integrate a heating element into the liquid pump have also become known (see DE 199 16 136).
Another known centrifugal pump also has a flow channel that envelops the impeller and the heating element or its receptacle in the housing cover (see DE 103 24 626 A1).
In the centrifugal pumps described above, the heating element is frontally arranged on a cover of the pump housing, which places corresponding limitations on the configuration of such a pump that might negatively affect its efficiency.